1. Field of Technology
The embodiments herein relate generally to motorcycle frames. More particularly, the embodiments herein relate to the design of a motorcycle frame head stock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycle frames are typically constructed from several smaller components, such as tubes, stampings, castings, and forgings. These components are then welded or otherwise fastened together in order to create a whole motorcycle frame. Motorcycle frames also typically comprise a head stock element near the front of the frame to which a front end assembly is mounted. The front end assembly comprises a fork and a front wheel. The head stock element is a cylindrical tube that allows the front end assembly to rotate side to side, allowing the rider of the motorcycle to steer the motorcycle. The head stock element is welded to two or more side elements. However, current head stock designs are difficult to weld in such a manner that prevents water from entering the side elements. The shape of tubular head stocks also result in a relatively small surface area that can be welded to side elements, resulting in high stress concentrations at the interface. Therefore, there is a need for a motorcycle frame head stock design that enables easier welding of the head stock to the side elements and decreases stress concentrations near the weld joint interface.